


Angyali bűn

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Föld, M/M, Menny - Freeform, Pokol, Ver, angyalok, csonkítás, démonok, fájdalom, próféták, rövid fejezetek, s egyéb erőszakos elemek, szárnyak, természett feletti au, és minden mi szem és száj ingere
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Akaashi Keijinek rossz érzése támad hirtelen, így hívja régi barátját Bokutót. Amire ő sem számított, hogy az, aki bajban volt, pont Bokuto...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Üdv, 
> 
> Ez az iromány napvilágot 2017-ben látott, mikor is volt egy remek ötletem, de aztán megírása után egyáltalán nem hasonlított az ötletre. Tehát most, 2020-ban, eljött az ideje, hogy leporoljam, s némi fazonigazítás után itt elétek tárjam.   
> Remélem megelégedésetekre fog szolgálni.

A férfi pozíciót váltott, ahogy a festőállvány mellett álló nő kérte. Akaashi kedvelte ezen munkanapjait, mert nem kellett a világ romlottságával foglalkoznia. Egy mosoly árnyéka játszott ajkán, az utasításnak megfelelően, és a szárnyait is kissé kitárta. Élvezte, ahogy kissé már elgémberedett izmait kinyújthatja.

Akaashi Keiji egy angyal volt, az őt festő nő pedig a modern megfelelője egy prófétának.

Néha a férfit osztották be az ilyen jellegű feladatokra, amit nagyon is szeretett. Kedvelte az embereket, így szívesen foglalkozott velük és vigyázott a prófétákra. De ha választania kellett volna mind közül, ezt a nőt nevezte volna meg; Kiyoko Shimizut, hogy vele töltötte el legszívesebben az idejét. Tudniillik a nő csodálatosan festett, és ez felettébb elbűvölte Akaashit. A róluk, angyalokról szóló dolgok közül, melyeket az évszázadok,  _ évezredek _ alatt alkottak és lejegyeztek az emberek, mindig is a festmények voltak a kedvencei. Épp ezért, mikor a nő először kérte, hogy álljon modellt neki, igazán boldog volt. Ilyetén módon az előre kiszabott, együtt töltött idejük is gyorsan elszaladt. Miután elköszöntek egymástól, a férfi távozott a nő lakásából.

Láthatatlanná vált, s lassan sétált az utcán. Céltalanul bóklászott mind mélyebbre a város kis utcáiban, élvezve a hűvös estét. Lágy szellő borzolta fekete tollait a szárnyán, épp ugyanúgy, ahogy fekete hajtincseit is.

Gondolatai csapongtak elméjében, hagyta, hadd fussanak egymással - és a széllel - versenyt. Szerette a szelet. Ott, ahonnan ő származott, nem volt szél. Így a földön járva ez lett az egyik kedvenc dolga, ha épp szabadideje támadt. Élvezni eme simogató szenzációt. Hagyni, hogy lehűtse őt, és helyre fújja a gondolatait.

Ahogy egyre mélyebbre vette be magát a sikátorok végeláthatatlan labirintusába, már a hold sem világított oly fényesen, mint szokott. Sötét volt, és a férfi korábbi kellemes hangulata is kezdett továbbállni. Valami rossz volt készülőben. Érezte. Megszaporázta a lépteit, és elkezdte keresni a forrását ennek a sejtésnek.

Kezdett kifulladni, és egyre reménytelenebbé válni, ahogy nem talált semmit. Érezte, hogy valami nagyon rossz van folyamatban, de nem találta meg. Emiatt egy súlyos gyanú fészkelte be magát a tudatába. Bárki is csinálta ezt, el tudott előle rejtőzni, ami igen aggasztó volt. További eredménytelen próbálkozással telt hosszú negyedórák után, úgy határozott, hogy erősítést hív.

Egyből gyermekkori barátjára, Bokutóra esett a választása, tekintve, hogy azok a társai, akivel minden nap találkozott és együtt dolgozott, pillanatnyilag mind küldetésen voltak. Így próbálta telepatikusan elérni a férfit. De nem volt válasz a hívására. Ez nem segített rá Akaashi már igencsak rossz hangulatára. Ezért úgy döntött, hogy beveti a titkos fegyverét, a régi köteléket, hogy megtalálja az angyalt.

Becsukta a szemét, lélegzett néhányszor, hogy megnyugtassa magát, - noha igazából szüksége nem volt az oxigénre, angyal lévén -, majd elkezdett halkan kántálni. Ajkairól, mint méz folyt le az igézet, ami a földön szurokhoz volt már inkább hasonlatos, és a lágy derengése még ebben a holdtalan éjben is angyalhoz illő ragyogásba vonta Akaashit. Amikor végzett a rigmus elmondásával, barátja nevével zárta le az igézetet, mire a varázsmassza magába szippantotta.

Érkezése után az első, amit látott az vér volt. Sok vér. A vörös tócsából ahogy felnézett, meglátta a keresett személyt. Kék szeme döbbenetében tágra nyílt.

Bokuto Kotaronak, a gyerekkori barátjának, aki mindig oly életvidám volt - az angyalok között is kiemelkedő mértékben -, arca fájdalmas fintorba volt torzulva, és hátán apró patakokként csörgedezett a vér, kiindulva a két hatalmas, hátborzongatóan üres sebből, mely a szárnyai helyén tátongott, s ezen vörös folyamokat kisebb sebek táplálták további vérrel...

Akaashi képtelen volt megszólalni. _ Ez _ … Akkor  _ ezt  _ érezte korábban...

Nem tudta mi történt, de nem is érdekelte pillanatnyilag, csupán biztonságban akarta tudni a férfit. Gyorsan, ösztönből cselekedve felnyalábolta a földről, és elteleportált egy olyan helyre, ahol tudta, hogy senki sem fogja őket keresni.

Ahogy letette, elkezdte gyógyítani és ellátni a sebeit a barátjának,miközben elméjében kérdések armadája cikázott fel s alá.

_ Vajon mi történhetett? _


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto felnyögött fájdalmában. Noha jó ideje nem volt teljesen eszméleténél, a fájdalom ébren tartotta, legalábbis annyira, amennyire képes volt, így folyamatosan egyfajta szürke zónában lebegett, körbeölelve az égető érzésekkel, miközben a veszteség és az emlékek kísértették. Az a kép örökre beleégett a retinájába, ahogy  _ az a démon. _ .. Megborzongott. Képtelen volt szavakba önteni, akkor túlságosan is valóságos lett volna. Jobb volt, ha hagyta, hogy elméje próbálja meggyőzni magát, hogy ez csak egy rossz álom, hiába tudta, hogy ez volt a kegyetlen valóság... Remegése állandósult. Semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint elaludni és soha fel nem kelni. 

De ebben megakadályozta valami… vagy valaki? A furcsa félálomban, melyben lebegett, eljutott tudatáig, hogy némely sebei lassan gyógyulásnak indulnak, a többit pedig elkezdik lekezelni. Legalábbis azokat, amik láthatóak voltak... Mert az igazi fájdalom nem fizikális volt. 

Bele sem akart újra gondolni, hogy mit tett vele Kuroo, de nem tudta megállni a túlpörgő elméje, ahogy újra eljutott ehhez a negatív spirálban. Újfent felnyüszített az emléktől. Szeretett volna megmozdulni és elfutni előle, a haját tépni, vagy valamit. Bármi jobb lett volna, mint paralízisben figyelni, ahogy az emlék újra és újra lejátszódik. De nem ment. Képtelen volt. Teste nem engedelmeskedett neki.

Végül a kimerültség erőt vett rajta, így a feketeség végre magához intette, melyet ő fogadott és következésképp elájult.

Akaashi rettegve figyelte, ahogy barátja szenvedett. Sosem hitte, hogy ilyen helyzetbe kerülnek. Elvégre, Bokuto egy erős és életvidám angyal volt mindig is… Ezért ilyen sápadtan és megtörten látni őt jobban fájt, mint azt képes lett volna artikulálni koherens gondolatok formájában. Nem is próbálkozott ezt tenni. 

Elméjét megacélozva folytatta inkább az ellátását. Már könyékig véres volt. Nem hitte, hogy ebből bármi jó is fog származni. Bár ez már igazán elkésett gondolat volt részéről...

Amikor úgy érezte, hogy kész van, felfektette Bokutot a fekvőalkalmatosságra. Miután ezzel is végzett, fáradtan terült el a földön. Gondolatai megregulázatlanul csapongtak, rosszabbnál rosszabb forgatókönyveket gyártva. Próbált valami megoldást találni, vagy okot, felelőst, bármit, csak ne ezt az idegőrlő tudatlanságot és tehetetlenséget kelljen elviselnie… Belegondolni, hogy ehhez képest milyen jól indult a napja… Szinte szégyellte és bűnösnek érezte magát miatta, tudva, hogy barátja eközben milyen szenvedésen ment keresztül.

Egy sóhajtással később erőt vett magán és elindult a fürdőszoba felé, hogy lesikálhassa magáról a mocskot. Nem volt jó érzés, hogy saját barátja vérében kellett megfürödjön ilyetén módon. 

A lelki megtisztuláshoz szüksége volt a mosdás fizikai formájára, hiába tudta volna megoldani némi varázslattal, az nem volt ugyanolyan...

Ahogy rózsaszínen örvénylett körülötte a zuhanyban a víz, akaratlanul is elgondolkozott a következményekről. Nem tudta, hogy Bokuto miként került ilyen helyzetbe, de abban biztos volt, hogy szárnyatlanul nem engedik vissza a Mennyekbe. Ő pedig nem fogja magára hagyni száműzetésében, legalábbis addig biztosan, míg nem kap magyarázatot. Aztán... Majd eldönti. Mivel pillanatnyilag földi kiküldetésen volt, így ez nem tűnt palástolhatatlannak, noha kételyek nélkül állt volna pártjára akár a Mennyek ellenében is, ha úgy hozta volna a lépés, mert vakon bízott benne, míg a Mennyekről ezt nem mondhatta el. 

Remegve lépett ki a fürdőszobából. Szeme lázban égő barátjára tévedt. Láthatólag kísértették a történtek, még álmában is. Akaashi nagyon aggódott, s nem csak barátja állapota miatt. Sajnos, fel kellett arra az eshetőségre is készüljön, hogy ez nem véletlenül történt...

Ha kiderül, hogy barátja részese volt valami nagyobb szabásúnak, mit fog tudni tenni, hogy mentse?


	3. Chapter 3

Bokuto rémálmából riadt fel. Ahogy megpróbált felülni, csupán egy nyögés hagyta el az ajkait, de maga a tervezett a mozdulat nem sikerült, így jobb híján elkezdte felmérni a környezetét, már amennyire ezt megkínzott érzékei, elméje és teste engedte számára.

Akaashi nem aludt. Nem volt képes. Helyette minden egyes vészforgatókönyvet és végkimenetelt átgondolt, majd egyszerre azt vette észre, hogy Kotaro felébredt. Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen hamar eszméleténél lesz... Vagy, már ennyi idő telt volna el? Nem volt biztos benne. Elvesztette időérzékét. Már semmiben sem volt biztos. Ez az egész helyzet csúnya délibábot űzött megfáradt elméjével.

Felállt a földről, és az ágyhoz lépve leült Bokuto mellé. Végigfuttatta kezeit barátja teste fölött, hogy felmérje miként áll a gyógyulással. Elkeseredetten tapasztalta, hogy mindent bevetése ellenére sem a megfelelő ütemben megy a dolog. Összeráncolta a szemöldökeit.  _ Talán a szárnyainak hiánya okozza a különbséget  _ – elmélkedett. Elvégre angyalként volt egyfajta természetes regenerációjuk, mely sokkalta hatékonyabb volt az átlagos földi gyógyulásnál… Szerette volna megkérdezni mi történt, de továbbra is úgy látta, hogy hiába volt ébren, Kotaro elméje még ködös. Ezt igazán nem csodálta a sérülések nyomán elgondolt történtek alapján. Bár már kezdett belebetegedni az összes lehetőség gondolatába, mivel minden rossz forgatókönyv egy még rémesebbet csent be maga után, véget nem érő spirált létrehozva… Ezek után nem lepődött meg, hogy egy pozitív dolog sem jutott ezzel kapcsolatban eszébe. Le kellett nyugodnia. Méghozzá hamar, mert ilyen összeszedetlenül senkinek sem volt a segítségére. 

Kiment a fürdőszobába, azzal a szándékkal, hogy eléri a szokott nyugodt énjét. De a tükörből egy ismeretlen angyal nézett vissza rá. Mikor másodszor is jól szemügyre vette, csak akkor ismerte fel magát. Megviselte ez az egész. Pedig nem is vele történt az oroszlánrésze...

Most, hogy valamennyire tudatánál volt, nem akarta barátját sokáig egyedül hagyni, így visszament hozzá a szobába. Tekintetük, ahogy találkozott, meg tudta mondani, hogy Bokuto nem ismeri fel elsőre. Mondjuk, nem tudta hibáztatni. Elvégre ő sem ismerte fel saját magát...

Közelebb ment az ágyhoz. Torka elszorult az elfojtott érzelmektől, ahogy beszélni kezdett.

– Kotaro... Jól vagy? Hogy érzed magad? – kezdte könnyedebb kérdésekkel, azok helyett, amiket igazán fel akart tenni, de türelemre intette nyugtalan elméjét.

Bokuto többször is kinyitotta a száját, majd becsukta, nyelt egyet, nyelt kettőt, köhögött. Végül rekedt, remegő hangon szólalt meg.

– Én... Nem érzem jól magam... É-én... – újabb köhögés tört rá, egész testében rázkódott.

Akaashi gyorsan megidézett egy kis vizet és odanyújtotta felé. De barátja remegő kezeit elnézve, inkább amellett döntött, hogy megitatja. Bokuto, mint egy sivatagban szomjazó ember, nyelte a hűvös folyadékot. Ezzel a hasonlattal nem is voltunk messze a valóságtól, mivel most tényleg oly sivárnak érződött számára minden.

Mikor befejezte az ivást, újra szólásra nyitotta a száját. Ajkait megnyalta, majd sikeresen kipréselt magából egy épkézláb mondatot.

– Hogy... hogy kerültem ide?

Akaashi nagyot nyelt, és magának is megidézett egy kis vizet, arra gondolva, hogy míg issza, legalább addig is nyer magának némi gondolkodási időt, illetve több esélye lesz a normális hangvételű megszólalásra.

Egyébként is... erre mit mondjon, ha ő sem tudja az előzményeket?


	4. Chapter 4

Akaashi úgy döntött, hogy egyszerűen csak elmondja az igazságot. Már, amennyit tudott belőle. Másnak nem látta értelmét. Meg a férfi megérdemelte. Mégse várhatja el tőle, hogy igazat mondjon, ha ő hazudik neki...

Másrészről... Kockáztatnia kell. Ha Bokuto mégis... Nem, erre most nem gondolhat.

– Kotaro... Egy vértócsából szedtelek össze. Éreztem, hogy valami rossz történik, s mivel nem sikerült rátalálnom a forrására, így erősítést akartam hívni, de a társaim bevetésen voltak, ezért rád gondoltam... És mikor nem válaszoltál, egy igézettel kerestelek, és  _ így _ találtam rád... Szárnyatlanul... Majdnem eszméletlenül... Tehát... Meg kell kérdeznem... Hogy kerültél ebbe a lehetetlenül szörnyű helyzetbe? – a végére már zihált az elfojtott indulattól. Az érzelmek nyertek ezúttal analitikus elméje felett. Ökölbe szorított kezei remegtek, így lenézett rájuk. Nem mert visszapillantani barátjára, mert félt, hogy elragadtatná magát, és olyat tenne, amit nem szeretne...

– É-én... – Bokuto nem tudott megszólalni. Zavaros elméjébe szakadozottan jutottak el a szavak. Majd végül, mikor nagyjából összeállt számára a jelentésük, képtelen volt megfogalmazni a történteket. Sosem volt a szavak mestere, mégis, most még csak annyit se tudott kinyögni, hogy...

Akaashi kevert érzelmekkel nézett fel barátja habogásnak sem nevezhető megszólalását hallva. Nagyon erősen remélte, hogy nem tért le a helyes útról az immár szárnyatlan angyal, aki vele egy légtérben tartózkodott pillanatnyilag. Azt nem élte volna túl. Hiszen a Mennyek nem volt kegyelmes a Bukott Angyalokkal. 

A fekete szárnyakkal megáldott lény sosem került még ilyen megosztó helyzetbe ezelőtt. Relatíve még fiatal volt az angyalok között, ahogy barátja is... Bár az eredetileg fehér szárnyú társa némileg idősebb volt nála, ez a korkülönbség majdhogynem elhanyagolható volt angyal mértékkel, mégis... Most ez nagyon aggasztotta Akaashit, pedig tudta, hogy felesleges. Ami történt, megtörtént, az ellen már nem tehetett semmit.

Ahogy a kétségbeesett aranyszemek találkoztak az aggódó mélykékekkel, mindkettejük fejében újabb kérdések fogalmazódtak meg.

Akaashi gondolkozott. Ha nem tud beszélni róla, talán meg tudnák oldani más módon is... Megszületett a megoldás a fekete hajú férfiben, mire mintha egy pillanatra felvillant volna a glóriája. Idegesen elmosolyodott, némi öniróniával. Hogy ez miért nem jutott előbb eszébe? Látszik, hogy most nincs tökéletes szellemi kondícióban. De ki is tudná hibáztatni ezek után? Elvégre nem mindennap találja meg az Isten gyermeke egy barátját vérbe fagyva, illetve kérdőjeleződik meg annak a bizonyos illetőnek a hűsége sem...

A fekete szárnyú angyal szólásra nyitotta a száját.

– Kotaro, lennél szíves elmemegosztást alkalmazni? Tudod, mint mikor kicsik voltunk... Így talán kevésbé lesz fájdalmas újraélni a történteket, ha én is ott leszek veled.

Bokuto rábólintott az ajánlatra. Vagy ez felhívás volt? Mindegy is, a végeredmény ugyanaz.

Becsukta aranyszínű szemeit, és kinyúlt Keiji felé, pont úgy, mint gyerekkorukban, majd mikor érezte, hogy a férfi jelen van elméjében, elindult, hogy mutassa az utat az emlékei között. Lassan haladtak ebben a végtelen útvesztőben, mert a logikai elrendezés nem létező fogalom egy elme számára. Legalábbis Bokutoé számára semmiképp. Ennek ellenére hamar elértek az úti céljukhoz. Ott bementek a tömlöchöz hasonlító fáklyákkal kivilágított cellácskába, és belevetették magukat annak a bizonyos estének a külső szemlélésébe.

***

Oikawa mosolyogva sétált a sötét folyosókon. Vigyora kiszélesedett, ahogy hallotta a szenvedő sikolyokat, és elkezdett magában dudorászni. Ma határozottan jó napja volt.

Eddig minden összejönni látszott, így elégedettebb nem is lehetne. Elgondolkozva megállt egy picit, majd még az előbbinél is szélesebben elmosolyodva, - már ha ez lehetséges volt -, továbbindult úti célja felé.

A helyiségbe beérve az asztalához sétált, majd töltött némi szíverősítőt, hogy ünnepeljen. Igen, határozottan ráfért, illetve meg is érdemelte az ünneplést szerény személye szerint.

Ha minden jól megy, márpedig most így volt, akkor nemsokára akcióba is lendülhet.

***

Sugawara kezdett aggódni. Igaz, hogy bevetésen volt már egy ideje, mégsem hallott barátja felől mostanság. Pedig ilyenkor is szokták tartani a kapcsolatot... 

Vajon mi lehetett ennek az oka, hogy elmaradt?


	5. Chapter 5

Oikawa Tooru kényelmesen ücsörgött a plüss foteljében, lábait az asztalán pihentette. Kezében lustán lötykölte a gravírozott poharában lévő italt. Szemei látszólag a távolba révedtek, ahogy végiggondolta a teendőit. Minden készen állt az akcióhoz. Most már csak várakozott. Elvégre nem sietett... túlzottan.

Egy magas, izmos férfi kopogtatott, majd besétált a helyiségbe.

– Királyom, a szárny elő van készítve a rituáléhoz, most már minden Önön múlik. – Azzal meghajolt.

– Köszönöm, Hajime. Távozhatsz. Nemsokára ott leszek. – A férfi tette, ahogy utasították.

Oikawa elmosolyodott. Ez egy remek nap lesz. Lábait a padlóra helyezte, ledöntötte a maradék vörös folyadékot, aztán letette az asztalra a poharat, mely erre egy lágy csilingeléssel felelt. Felállt, majd kinyújtózott. Szép lassan, dúdolva nekiindult, lazán és határozottan vidáman battyogott a helyre, ahol nemsokára valóra váltja az álmait... Vagy legalábbis, ahol kaput nyit feléjük.

***

Tendou hallott pár érdekes fülest, így eldöntötte, hogy kissé utánajár a dolognak, elvégre unatkozott így a holtidőben. Azt csiripelték a madarak, hogy Bokuto Kotaro komoly galibába keverte magát...

Sötét mosoly kúszott az ajkaira. Kinyújtóztatta vérvörös szárnyait, majd alászállt, hogy a megfelelő eljárásban részesítse.

_ Vajon hol keresse? _

***

Bokuto némán remegett, ahogy visszanézte az emléket. Az sem segített sokat, hogy Akaashi vele volt. Újraélni ugyanolyan szörnyű volt...

Keiji egyre jobban sápadt el, ahogy a történések előre haladtak... Alig bírta nézni, mégis képtelen volt szemeit elfordítani az események láncolatáról. Keze rövid úton rátalált Kotaroéra, és erősen szorította. Nem is tudta, hogy ki tart kit. Hogy kinek van nagyobb szüksége a támogatásnak eme fizikai megnyilvánulására. Bár igazán furcsa fizikai megnyilvánulásról beszélni, ha nem is fizikai szinten mozognak éppen...

A hányinger mindkettejüket környékezte.

Bokuto adta fel először. Összerogyott... Akaashi, letérdelt mellé, de biztatta, hogy legalább ezt végig tudja nézni... ahogy... ahogy...

Kotaro kilökte Keijit.


End file.
